Through The Sidewalk and What I Found There Repost
by InvaderBadger
Summary: Prepare for some Dramatic, Amazing, Hilarious CRACK! This is the story of when me and my 2 good friends spent some time in the 1960's Hogwarts. This story tells tale's of great friendship and Fun. Join us on our crazy adventure into the land of JKR's HP.


START SKIPPING PAST NOW

Wellll Hello there! It's ME! Some of you know me as Serena. Some of you know me as Crzy4Milk. And some of you know me as InvaderBadger. But, Most of you don' know me at all! This is at first barely my story then, ½ my story Then 1/3 my story! I am reposting this because my good friend Meagan, Maggie, or as most of you know her as MegStar!

Disclaimer: Sirusly How could you possibly think that us kids could own an important franchise such as Harry Potter. I mean REALLY? No we are not J.K. Rowling we don't own double Decker busses (but that would be so cool if we did) (Oh and actually I do just roll out of bed looking this FABOULUS (I just like to sleep in to much…))

WARNING(wow this is a really long authors note…): MOST OF THIS STORY WAS MMADE AT 2:30 IN THE MORNING WITH HYPED UP ON SUGAR FRIENDS (THAT ARE ALSO SLAPHAPPY) Ok I'm done no more authors note… Whoever dedicatedly read through all of this sneak the word: Badger | in some where :D!

START READDING NOW

Megan's POV...  
>"SERENA!" I tapped my foot. Where is she? I decided to make a big show of impatience, sighing and checking my watch (oh, if only I had remembered to wear one). Finally, my best friend decided to grace me with her presence. "What were you doing up there that possibly took you so long?"<p>

"Well, beg pardon," she said, with a grad flourish of her bright pink polka-dotted coat, "but I don't just roll out of bed looking this completely FABULOUS, now do I?" Yes, that's right, we're the people that can use all caps words in the middle of a sentence without batting an eyelash.

"Come on, we have to go! We have rehearsal in ten minutes, and Gabe and Timothy aren't going to be able to survive without dance partners. It takes two to tango and all that jazz. So, allons-y!" And with that, I yanked her out the front door of my house.

We walked the next ten blocks to a near by bus stop, where I finally sat down to catch my breath (hey, you try walking in five inch stilettos!), and I heard Serena plop down beside me. All was silent until I heard Serena say, "Hey, Meg, is that a double-decker bus?"

I opened my eyes just so I could roll them at her. "Serena, darling, don't be ridiculous. We're in the middle of Kansas City, so I highly doubt we're going to see any double-" Oh, crap. She was right.

There, in all its red, British glory, towered a double-decker bus.

"I wanna get a closer look!" Serena cried, running out into the street.

"Wait up!" I called, running after her (oi, no one ever accused us being the sharpest knives in the drawer; so sue us). We ran to the middle of the street, just in time to see that the looming metal beast had no intention of stopping. Me and Serena grabbed onto each others' shoulders, screaming at the top of our lungs. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain that was sure to come, still shrieking. You know, this was taking a lot longer than I expected. I chanced opening my eyes for the tiniest fraction of a second.

What I saw, my darlings, was Hogwarts Castle.

"Uhm, Serena?" I said, releasing my death grip on my beastie's shoulders.

"Yes?" she replied, surprisingly calm for someone who just had a near-death experience.

"Does this castle look familiar to you?" She looked at it.

"Well, it reminds me of something I saw in Scotland last summer, and also it looks just like the castle they used in-" She suddenly fell silent. A look of awesome realization crossed her features. "Megan, do you know where we are?" She looked me square in the eyes, and said, in a hushed whisper, "do you realize?" Then, her voice rose to an unearthly loudness. "WE'RE AT FREAKING HOGWARTS!"

Alright Thank you all so much for your love and support YOUR SO NICE TO US*is crying tears of love* *back to normal (if you can call this normal…) Oh and flammers thank you for your contributation to my campfire! NOW REVIEW! REWIEW OR I WILL SEND YOU TO YOUR MOOSY DOOM! That is all but seriously review I want to know what you think, WHAT YOU THINK! *poof*


End file.
